Diciembre
by Roderick Seth
Summary: Necesito que me prometas apoyar a Guren siempre, hermana. Y consolarlo. No mucho. Porque si lo consolaras mucho, me darían celos y no quiero asesinarte por eso. Pero un poco, por respeto a mí...


**Prompt #3**. _Estoy lista_. Tabla _Quemaduras de pólvora_.

* * *

Diciembre

* * *

 _The sun don't shine 'round here no more_  
 _and I know it won't be long_  
 _I hope I can see you out tonight_  
 _and I hope we get it on_

 **The twilight singers**

* * *

Llevaba un par de días durmiendo. Casi no sabía en dónde estaba. Despertaba, miraba a su alrededor, se re narraba los acontecimientos vividos, perdía la energía y volvía a recogerse en la cama del cuarto de invitados del apartamento de Guren Ichinose. Tres veces al día recibía la visita de las sirvientas del novio de su hermana, intentando forzarla a comer, lo cual terminaba en una difícil ingesta de algún líquido, la limpieza con paños húmedos de su rostro como si estuviera enferma, discusiones entre ellas, mirándola con preocupación, alguna llamada por celular a Guren Ichinose a espaldas de Shinoa como si no pudiera escuchar y un regreso político al lecho.

La realidad había golpeado fuerte a Shinoa. Guren era un asesino, igual que cualquiera de sus familiares. ¿Todo lo dicho por Mahiru sería verdad? Sin duda.

Pero Mahiru se había convertido en algo terrible y Shinoa ya no podía ni debía esperar su presencia, dulce y conciliadora en su magnitud de poder, como algo deseable. Sin embargo, estaba en Mahiru adelantarse a cualquier decisión que nadie tomara sobre ella. Desde Tenri Hiragi hasta Shinoa inclusive, pasando por Guren Ichinose mil veces en ese camino.

Así que Mahiru visitó a Shinoa esa noche.

Acostumbrada como estaba a sus sorpresas no siempre gratas, Shinoa la esperó desde que oyera sus pasos, tan diferentes a los de las sirvientas de Guren Ichinose.

(Sayuri Hanayori caminaba como pidiendo disculpas por desplazar su peso de un lado al otro. Shigure Yukimi lo hacía como una sombra en amenaza. Mahiru, en cambio, era una carta de Reina de Corazones, deslizándose de su mazo)

Al igual que cuando vivían solas (y antes, en la casa de los Hiragi, que también pudo contar como vivir solas, porque Mahiru era demasiado importante como para que alguien evitara tener miedo al hablarle y Shinoa invisible, excepto para Mahiru), Mahiru avanza hacia ella en diestras puntillas silenciosas (es una broma para Shinoa, pues en la casa Hiragi nadie les hubiera llamado la atención, excepto Tenri que nunca estaba) o acaso flota y luego salta en la cama, para tomar el lugar a su lado.

Aun silenciosamente. Como viento frío.

Mahiru huele a tierra de cementerio y a cobre. Shinoa se ha acostumbrado a lo último. Es eso con lo que siempre va a asociar a Guren. Sin embargo, está ahora con Mahiru.

Y Mahiru le acaricia el cabello, la espalda, los hombros.

—¿Cómo estás, hermanita?

—Mal. Todos son malos conmigo. ¿Cuándo vuelves?

— _Nunca_.

Shinoa quiso voltearse pero Mahiru le aferró el brazo contra el colchón.

—¿Te vas para siempre?

—Podrías decirlo, sí.

—¿A dónde?

—A vivir con Guren. Lo que siempre quise.

—Mentirosa. Él no te ha encontrado todavía. Yo lo sabría.

—Lo hizo, de hecho. ¡Y qué encuentro! No importa ya qué vida tenga después de mí. Cumplí mi cometido, estaré con él siempre. Y jamás me olvidará. Cuando cierre los ojos, allí estaré yo. _Literalmente_. Es lo que siempre quise, de veras.

—...no entiendo nada de lo que dices. ¿Puedo prender la luz?

—No. ¿Sabes qué día es?

—¿Mi cumpleaños?

—Y el de Jesús. O eso dicen. Más importante…

—¿El fin del mundo?

—Mucho me temo.

—Ya me lo dijiste hace tiempo.

—¿Tienes a Shikama Doji?

—Ajá. Viene conmigo a todas partes. Me habla desde el corazón. Es extraño, como si fuera yo misma o tú pero más oscura. Lo llamo _Shi_.

—¿Shi? Yo te llamaba _Shi_ de niña.

—Por eso mismo.

—¿Entiendes que gracias a _Shi_ te salvarás?

—Me hago una idea, sí. Pero debes enseñarme.

—No podré hacerlo.

—¿Te casarás con Guren, te fugarás y ya no te preocuparás por mí? Qué mala hermana eres.

—Es más que eso, Shinoa. Tendrás que aprender a confiar en Guren. Él entrará por esa puerta pronto y yo me iré. Te dirá un montón de cosas horribles que no son ciertas, excepto un par que sabrás reconocer. Y nada de lo que es verdad, es culpa de Guren, aunque él se lo adjudique de todos modos, —Mahiru se interrumpió para toser, sentándose en la cama, igualmente empujando todavía a Shinoa para que permaneciera acostada, sin mirarla.

—Hermana…

—Necesito que me prometas apoyarlo siempre. Y consolarlo. No mucho. Porque si lo consolaras mucho, me darían celos y no quiero asesinar a mi hermana por eso. Pero un poco, por respeto a mí.

Shinoa se preguntó si Mahiru sonreiría o si habría una mueca llena de dolor pintada en su cara.

—¿Estás…herida? ¿Alguien te ha hecho…daño?

—Si, yo misma, sobre todo. Recuerda eso, Shinoa. Tu hermana se hizo daño a sí misma. Si Guren escucha cualquier otra cosa de tus labios, me enfureceré y volveré para hacértelo saber. Desearás no haberte despertado nunca, —Mahiru agregó innecesaria vehemencia a sus palabras clavando las uñas en el hombro de Shinoa, que gimió sin aire.

—Hermana…

—Cuídate, Shinoa. Y…no cometas el mismo error que yo. Si quieres estar con alguien, síguelo desde el principio hasta el final, confía en ti. El miedo me devoró mucho antes que el odio. Dos sentimientos inútiles. Recuérdamelo algún día. Algo me dice que será necesario.

—Hablas como si hubieras…

La puerta se abrió, regando la habitación oscura de luz. El ruido de armas en mano, pronto dejadas a un lado, botas arrastrándose, figuras agolpándose en el marco, algunas más o menos conocidas, haciendo doler los ojos de Shinoa.

—¿Mahiru?—se preguntó sobre todo a sí misma, volteándose, pero se encontró sola en la cama. El que avanzó hacia ella, fuerte y decidido como el líder que era, fue Guren Ichinose. Un estruendo afuera terminó de sobresaltar a Shinoa, que ya estaba por completo despierta.

Guren Ichinose se inclinó sobre su cama. Shinoa reconoció de inmediato el olor a cobre que impregnaba a Mahiru antes. La mano de Guren fue muy dura al propinarle una bofetada seca, por la cual empezó a llorar ya desde antes de ordenar las piezas de información en su cabeza.

Shinoa era inteligente. Mahiru se lo había dicho muchas veces.

—Primero: tu hermana está muerta. _Yo la maté_. Segundo: el mundo está terminando —y como para confirmar sus graves palabras, otra explosión sonó a lo lejos y una de las mucamas entró en el cuarto, sacando el equipaje preparado para Shinoa con antelación de uno de los armarios—. Voy a _usarte_ para fines políticos con los Hiragi. Así conservarás tu vida y algo de status. Tercero: Feliz cumpleaños, cámbiate la ropa porque nos vamos en diez minutos, contigo o sin ti —los ojos resueltos de Guren fueron de clavarse en Shinoa a observar brevemente a su alrededor, sobre todo la cama en la que Mahiru hubiera reposado—. Cuarto, y esto no lo esperaba: Ya eres una mujer. ¡ _Sayuri_!

Shinoa volteó en dirección a donde él había mirado, ahogando su llanto, temiendo faltar a la memoria de su hermana. En donde Mahiru se sentara antes, había una marca de sangre que seguía hasta donde Shinoa estaba sentada.

—Maldito diciembre —susurró entre dientes para sí, fingiendo sonreír y comenzando a prepararse.


End file.
